Why Don't You KIss Him? :: KRAY ::
by Kira.Annies
Summary: If I say "I love you", will you accept it? Ck.. You will think that I'm crazy, right? So, just forget it.. pairing : KRAY
1. Chapter 1

**Title****: Why Don't You Kiss Him?**

**Chapter : 1 / ?**

**Author****: ****Annies**** Kira**

**Cast ****: ****Kris, Lay, Luhan and other EXO's member**

**Rating ****: ****PG – 18**

**Genre ****: Romance, hurt/comfort****, boys love**

a.n : satu lagi FF KRAY.. Kali ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Jesse McCartney yang judulnya Why Don't You Kiss Her?

Happy Reading Everyone ^^

_Why Don't You Kiss Him?_

Di kantin sebuah sekolah tampak ramai siswa-siswa yang sedang beristirahat. Beberapa siswa memilih untuk menyantap makanan di hadapannya dan ada siswa yang bercanda dengan teman-teman lainnya. Begitu pula dengan seorang namja tampan dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata yang merupakan kapten tim basket sekolah, Yifan yang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku di kantin itu. Yifan sedang menikmati makanannya, semangkuk _ramen_.

"Yifan Hyung!" seru seorang namja manis dengan senyum ceria hingga membuat _dimple_ di pipi kanannya terlihat dan membuatnya lebih terlihat manis. Namja itu adalah Yixing, adik kelas sekaligus sahabat dari Yifan.

"Hmm," balas Yifan singkat dan masih santai menyantap _ramen_-nya.

Dia tidak perlu menengok hanya untuk mengetahui siapa namja yang sedang memanggilnya. Sikap Yifan yang acuh mengasilkan sebuah pukulan di bahu namja tampan itu dari si namja manis.

"Yak, Yixing!" seru Yifan yang merasa terganggu acara makannya diganggu oleh pukulan kecil dari Yixing.

"Itu balasan karena kau mengacuhkanku hanya untuk _ramen_ itu," balas Yixing santai lalu duduk di kursi berhadapan dengan Yifan.

"Ck.. dasar anak kecil," cibir Yifan dan mulai melanjutkan menyantap _ramen_-nya.

"Jangan panggil aku anak kecil, dan berhentilah makan. Aku ingin bercerita sesuatu padamu," seru Yixing sambil merebut _ramen_ di hadapan Yifan dan menjauhkannya dari jangkauan namja tampan itu.

"Kau sungguh membuatku kehilangan selera makan," komentar Yifan sambil menghela napasnya karena kelakuan Yixing. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau ceritakan?" tanya Yifan yang mulai menyerah pada Yixing.

"Aku, Kai, dan Sehun,.."

"Terpilih untuk ikut kontes _dance_ antarsekolah. Aku sudah tahu itu," potong Yifan yang dihadiahi tatapan kesal dari Yixing.

"Jangan memotong ucapanku, Hyung. Kau ini tidak bisa menyenangkan orang lain," ucap Yixing kesal. "Lagi pula darimana kau tahu?" tanya Yixing masih dengan nada kesal.

"Aku sudah melihat pengumumannya," jawab Yifan santai.

"Ck.. tak bisakah kau menunggu hingga aku sendiri yang memberitahumu?" omel Yixing. "Ini untukmu," tambah namja manis itu sambil melemparkan amplop kecil berwarna biru.

"Hmm? Surat lagi?" tanya Yifan.

"Iya. Kali ini dari Victoria," jawab Yixing.

"Huhff.. merepotkan sekali. Aku tidak tertarik," seru Yifan santai.

"Selalu saja acuh. Apa kau tidak mau mencoba membuka hatimu untuk salah satu dari mereka?" tanya Yixing.

Bukan hal aneh jika seorang kapten tim basket sekolah setampan Yifan memiliki banyak penggemar yang menginginkannya sebagai kekasih. Namun, entah apa yang membuat Yifan tidak pernah menerima semua pernyataan cinta yang ia dapatkan. Yixing hanya tahu jika Yifan merasa terganggu dengan hal itu. Yifan bukan orang yang mudah tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan mereka semua. Aku bukan kau yang mudah dilemahkan oleh cinta," jawab Yifan yang menyiratkan ejekan untuk namja manis di hadapannya.

"Dan jangan samakan aku dengan namja dingin tak berperasaan sepertimu. Cinta itu indah jika kau bisa merasakannya," balas Yixing.

"Owh ya? Apa kehilangan nafsu makan selama seminggu karena putus dari pacar itu termasuk hal yang indah?" tanya Yifan yang bertujuan untuk mengejek Yixing.

"It..itu tidak masuk hitungan, Hyung," balas Yixing gelagapan.

Ya. Yixing pernah kehilangan nafsu makannya saat ia patah hati saat putus dari kekasih pertamanya. Tidak ada yang bisa membujuk namja manis itu agar mau makan saat itu termasuk orang tuanya. Namun, entah apa yang dilakukan Yifan untuk membujuk Yixing hingga namja manis itu akhirnya mau makan walau hanya 4 sendok bubur ayam buatan ibunya.

"Itu karena kalian tidak sungguh-sungguh saling mencintai. Gadis itu hanya memanfaatkanmu untuk bisa kembali pada mantan kekasihnya. Dengan kata lain kau itu hanya sebagai pelampiasannya saja," kata Yifan memojokkan Yixing.

"Sudahlah, Hyung. Jangan membahas yang dulu. Lagipula aku sekarang sudah punya kekasih baru," kata Yixing santai.

"Apa? Kekasih baru?" tanya Yifan terkejut.

"Yapp.. Tadi malam aku baru saja resmi menjadi kekasih Krystal," jawab Yixing dengan senyum ceria.

"Krystal?" ulang Yifan dan dibalas anggukan oleh Yixing. "Kau sedang menggali kuburmu sendiri ya? Kali ini kau pun akan terluka," tambah Yifan dengan nada sedikit terganggu.

"Bilang saja kau iri karena aku sudah punya kekasih baru dan kau masih saja sendiri," ejek Yixing.

"Pikirkan baik-baik kata-kataku! Menjauhlah dari Krystal jika kau tidak ingin terluka lagi karena aku tidak akan membujukmu jika kau sampai kehilangan napsu makan lagi," kata Yifan memperingatkan.

"Percayalah padaku, Hyung. Krystal adalah gadis yang baik," balas Yixing.

"Kalu begitu lakukan saja sesukamu," kata Yifan. Kapten tim basket itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan sahabatnya, Yixing.

"Carilah kekasih agar kau tidak kesepian, Hyung!" seru Yixing sedikit berteriak agar Yifan yang melangkah menjauhinya dapat mendengar suaranya.

"Aku tidak tertarik," balas Yifan tanpa menengok ke arah Yixing. Namja tampan itu bertujuan untuk pergi ke lapangan basket.

_Why Don't You Kiss Him?_

Yifan terlihat tengah berbaring sambil memejamkan matanya di tengah lapangan basket. Seragam sekolah yang ia kenakan terlihat basah oleh keringat karena bermain basket sekitar 2 jam hingga melewatkan pelajarannya.

Yifan sebenarnya bukanlah anak yang memiliki _image_ buruk. Ia bahkan terkenal tidak hanya karena dia kapten tim basket yang tampan, tapi juga karena kecerdasan otaknya. Namja tampan itu selalu berada di lima besar siswa terpandai di sekolah. Namun, jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya, ia kan lebih memilih membolos pelajaran dan bermain basket hingga kelelahan.

Beruntung baginya karena lapangan basket berada di pojok sekolah dan jauh dari area kelas ataupun ruang guru sehingga tidak akan ada yang melihatnya bermain basket saat jam pelajaran berlangsung. Namun, ada satu orang yang selalu tahu jika dia sedang membolos, Yixing, adik kelas sekaligus sahabatnya.

"Kau membolos pelajaran lagi?"

Yifan tak merasa terganggu dengan suara sesorang yang bertanya padanya. Tanpa membuka mata pun dia tahu siapa orang tersebut, Yixing, sahabatnya.

Yixing mendudukan dirinya di samping tubuh Yifan yang sedang berbaring. Namja manis itu menaruh handuk kecil di atas wajah tampan Yifan. Hal itu membuat Yifan membuka matanya dan mendudukan dirinya. Kapten tim basket itu mengambil handuk tersebut kemudian membesihkan keringat yang mengalir di wajah dan lehernya.

"Kau memang terkenal dan juga salah satu siswa terpandai di sekolah, tapi bukan berarti kau boleh bolos pelajaran terus, Hyung. Itu akan merusak _image_-mu," komentar Yixing.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya" balas Yifan sambil terkekeh.

"Aku sedang tidak memujimu, Hyung," kata Yixing kesal.

"Aku hanya sedang malas mengikuti pelajaran," jawab Yifan akhirnya.

Dia tidak ingin membuat namja manis di sebelahnya marah padanya. Sejak pagi tadi, ia sudah beberapa kali membuatnya kesal. Yifan tidak suka jika sahabatnya yang manis itu sampai marah padanya.

"Ceritakan padaku," pinta Yixing.

"Ceritakan apa?" tanya Yifan pura-pura tidak tahu maksud Yixing.

"Jika kau sampai membolos, pasti sedang ada yang kau pikirkan," jawab Yixing. Yifan hanya diam, Yixing selalu tahu jika terjadi sesuatu dengan namja tampan itu. "Jadi, apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu, Hyung?" tanya Yixing lagi.

"Apa yang membuatmu menjadikan Krystal kekasihmu?" Yifan balik bertanya tanpa melihat Yixing.

"Krystal cantik dan dia juga pintar," jawab Yixing. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Yixing lagi.

"Apa kau mencintainya? Atau hanya sekedar kagum padanya karena dia cantik?" tanya Yifan lagi tanpa menjawab satu pun pertanyaan Yixing.

"Kalau itu, entahlah," jawab Yixing lemah.

Yixing sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Krystal yang merupakan adik kelasnya. Padahal selama ini mereka tidak terlalu dekat. Mereka hanya saling mengenal sejak Krystal masuk ke _club_ _music_ sekolah sebagai salah satu vocalis. Itu karena selain menjadi anggota _club dance_, Yixing juga anggota _club music_. Selain hebat dalam _dancing_, Yixing juga sangat pandai memainkan gitar dan piano. Entah apa yang membuat Krystal tiba-tiba ikut dalam _club_ yang sama dengan Yixing. Namun, yang jelas dua minggu belakangan Krystal berusaha mendekati Yixing hingga kini ia menjadi kekasih namja manis itu.

"Hyung, kau bahkan belum menjawab satu pun pertanyaanku," kata Yixing protes. Yifan hanya diam dan kembali berbaring di lapangan basket sambil menutup matanya.

Yixing menghela napasnya kesal. Yifan selalu memilih diam jika namja tampan itu sedang berfikir. Yixing hanya heran dengan apa yang sedang dipikirkan Yifan hingga membuat namja tampan itu terlihat gelisah. Namja manis itu juga heran kenapa Yifan bertanya tentang Krystal.

Yixing ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Yifan. "Hyung, apa kau mengenal Krystal?" tanya Yixing penasaran.

"Tidak," jawab Yifan singkat tanpa membuka matanya.

"Apa kau tidak suka aku berhubungan dengan Krystal?" tanya Yixing lagi.

Mendengar pertanyaan Yixing, Yifan kemudian membuka matanya. "Aku hanya ingin kau mendapatkan yang terbaik. Itu saja," jawab Yifan.

"Apa menurutmu, Krystal bukan orang yang baik?" Yixing terus bertanya pada Yifan.

"Kau harus mencari tahu sendiri apakah Krystal gadis yang baik atau tidak," jawab Yifan kembali menutup matanya. "_By the way_, kau tidak mau masuk ke kelasmu lagi?" tanya Yifan yang menyadari Yixing justru ikut berbaring di sampingnya.

"Aku akan menemanimu membolos hari ini," jawab Yixing ikut memejamkan matanya.

"Lebih baik kau masuk ke kelasmu. Jika Luhan tahu kau membolos, dia pasti akan memarahiku dan menganggapku sebagai orang yang memberikan pengaruh buruk padamu," bujuk Yifan.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan mengatakan kalau ini adalah keinginanku sendiri," balas Yixing.

"Terserah kau sajalah," kata Yifan pasrah.

Kedua namja itu kemudian menghabiskan jam terakhir pelajaran mereka dengan membolos. Mereka memang tidak melakukan apa-apa. Mereka hanya berbaring di lapangan basket. Walau hanya seperti itu, Yixing dan Yifan merasa lebih nyaman. Mereka tidak butuh kata-kata. Keberadaan Yixing di samping Yifan atau sebaliknya sudah mampu membuat kegundahan hati mereka sedikit terobati.

_Why Don't You Kiss Him?_

"Sudah ku duga kalian ada di sini," kata seorang namja _manly_, tapi berwajah _cute_, Luhan. Luhan adalah teman sekelas Yifan dan sepupu dari Yixing.

Mendengar suara Luhan membuat kedua namja itu membuka matanya terganggu. Keduanya kemudan mendudukan tubuh mereka.

"Yifan, kalau kau mau membolos jangan ajak Yixing. Aku tidak mau Yixing mendapat masalahh karena membolos pelajaran," omel Luhan sambil melemparkan tas hitam milik Yifan yang ia bawa dari kelas. Sedangkan yang mendapat omelan hanya memungut tas yang dilempar Luhan dan membuang muka.

"Luhan hyung, aku sendiri yang ingin membolos. Jadi, jangan salahkan Yifan hyung," bela Yixing.

"Yifan, lihat apa yang sudah kau ajarkan pada Yixing," lagi, Luhan mengomel pada Yifan. Seperti yang sudah diduga sebelumnya, Luhan pasti akan memarahi Yifan.

Luhan kemudian menyerahkan tas coklat pada Yixing. "Dan kau, Yixing. Aku tahu kau berteman dengan Yifan, tapi bisakah kebiasaan buruknya tidak kau ikuti," tambah Luhan. Yixing hanya mengangguk menanggapi omelan Luhan.

Luhan bukannya tidak suka dengan Yifan. Luhan hanya tidak terlalu suka dengan kelakuan Yifan yang kadang seenaknya sendiri itu. Yifan, Luhan dan Yixing tumbuh besar bersama sehingga mereka tahu kebiasaan-kebiasaan masing-masing. Bagi Luhan, Yixing adalah adiknya yang polos yang harus dia jaga. Luhan tidak ingin Yixing menjadi adik yang mempunyai tabiat buruk seperti Yifan.

"Owh ya, tadi Kai pesan agar kau tidak membolos latihan _dance_. Kompetesinya akan dilaksanakan satu minggu lagi, jadi kau harus berlatih dengan giat," tambah Luhan ikut mendudukan dirinya di lapangan basket.

"Satu minggu lagi? Kalau begitu aku akan ke ruang latihan sekarang," seru Yixing terkejut kemudian mulai beranjak dari posisi duduknya. "Luhan hyung, Yifan hyung, aku latihan dulu ya, _bye_," pamit Yixing yang kemudian berlari menjauhi dua hyung-nya itu.

"Kau terlihat tidak senang hari ini," komentar Luhan pada Yifan. Yifan bukannya menjawab malah beranjak dari posisinya dan mulai memainkan bola basket yang sejak tadi menganggur. "Yak! Wu Yifan! Aku sedang bicara padamu," seru Luhan kesal.

Yifan melempar bola di tangannya ke arah ring. _As expected_, bola itu masuk ke dalam ring. Yifan melihat datar ke arah bola yang memantul di lapangan. "Kau ingat gadis bernama Krystal?" tanya Yifan membuka suaranya.

Luhan terdiam mencoba mengingat nama itu. "Krystal,.. Hmm.. Ach, dia gadis yang pernah merayumu dengan membuka kancing bajunya di depanmu kan," jawab Luhan.

"Iya," jawab Yifan pelan.

"Memangnya ada apa dengannya? Apa kau mulai menyukainya?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Gadis tidak punya rasa malu sepertinya bukanlah tipeku," jawab Yifan kemudian berbalik dan berjalan mendekati Luhan yang masih duduk di lapangan.

"Yixing,." Yifan memberi jeda ucapannya dengan menghela napas. " Yixing bilang dia dan Krystal sekarang adalah sepasang kekasih," jawab Yifan membuat Luhan terkejut.

"Tidak mungkin," elak Luhan.

"Yixing sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku," kata Yifan datar.

"Dan kau diam saja? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahunya?" tanya Luhan.

"Memangnya apa yang harus aku lakukan? Mengatakan kalau Krystal pernah merayuku dengan sikap tidak sopan? Menyuruhnya memutuskan hubungan dengan Krystal? Dan kau ingin agar Yixing menganggapku teman yang buruk karena telah merusak kebahagiaanya?" balas Yifan sarkas.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Yixing terlalu baik untuk dipermainkan oleh yeoja tak punya malu seperti Krystal," keluh Luhan.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya, biarkan dia tahu sendiri seperti apa Krystal itu. " balas Yifan yang kemudian mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di samping Luhan.

"Bagaimana kalau Yixing patah hati lagi?" tanya Luhan khawatir.

"Setidaknya masih ada kita yang akan menghiburnya," jawab Yifan.

"Yach, mungkin kau benar," balas Luhan. "Sepertinya aku harus pergi. Aku ada jadwal latihan futsal hari ini. Aku akan mencoba berbicara pada Yixing nanti," kata Luhan setelah mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

"Aku juga punya jadwal latihan. Sebentar lagi akan ada turnamen," balas Yifan.

"Okay. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. _Bye_ Yifan," pamit Luhan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Yifan di lapangan basket.

Yifan memungut bola basket yang berada di bawah tiang ring basket. Namja tampan itu mulai men_dribble _bola di tangannya. Dia mungkin terlihat berkonsentrasi saat melakukan _dribble_. Namun, hatinya tahu bahwa konsentrasinya bukan untuk memainkan bola di tangannya. Konsentrasi Yifan sedang terfokus pada namja manis sahabatnya yang kini mungkin berlatih _dance_ bersama teman-temannya, Yixing.

_Why Don't You Kiss Him?_

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di ruang _dance_ tiga namja tengah berlatih _dance_ dengan semangat, Kai, Sehun dan Yixing. Gerakan yang penuh _passion_ mereka lakukan dengan sangat baik. Mimik muka yang mereka perlihatkan juga menjadi poin penting yang membuat ketiganya terlihat _awesome_. Gerakan-gerakan yang _powerful_ membuat ketiganya bercucuran keringat. Namun, justru membuat mereka terlihat sangat keren.

Setelah gerakan terakhir, ketiga namja itu saling ber_high five_ sebagai bentuk _support_. Dancer sekolah tersebut kemudian duduk bersandar pada dinding sambil membersihkan keringat mereka dengan handuk kecil.

"Hyung, tadi kau kemana? Saat aku mencarimu di kelas, teman-teman sekelasmu bilang kau membolos pelajaran," tanya Kai, ketua klub _dance_.

Tanpa menyebut nama pun, Yixing tahu jika pertanyaan itu untuknya. Hal itu karena hanya dia yang usianya lebih tua dari Kai. "Aku di lapangan basket bersama Yifan hyung," jawab Yixing santai masih dengan mengembersihkan keringat di tubuhnya.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi suka membolos, Hyung?" tanya maknae Sehun.

"Aku bukannya suka membolos. Itu sama sekali bukan gayaku. Tadi hanya karena aku sedang ingin menenangkan diri," jawab Yixing dengan nada biasa saja seolah itu bukanlah hal yang perlu diherankan.

"Kau pasti sudah terkena pengaruh buruk dari Yifan hyung," komentar Sehun.

"Yifan hyung tidak pernah mempengaruhiku untuk membolos Sehunnie," balas Yixing.

"Percuma kau menjelek-jelekkan Yifan hyung di depan Yixing hyung, Sehun-ah, karena Yixing hyung pasti akan selalu membela sahabatnya itu," kata Kai pada Sehun.

"Itu karena aku mengenal Yifan hyung dengan baik," kata Yixing membela diri.

"Kadang aku heran, bagaimana kalian bisa berteman baik dengan kepribadian kalian yang sangat berbeda," kata Kai.

"Itu karena Yifan hyung tidak seburuk yang kalian pikirkan. Sebenarnya dia sangat berbeda dari _image_-nya yang selalu ia tampilkan di depan orang-orang," jawab Yixing.

"Sepertinya kau memang mengenal Yifan hyung dengan sangat baik, hyung," komentar Sehun.

"Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil. Tentu saja aku tahu banyak tentangnya," balas Yising. "Sudahlah, daripada kita hanya mengobrol, lebih baik lanjutkan latihannya," ajak Yixing.

"Sebenarnya siapa ketua di sini," komentar Kai. Namun, namja berjuluk Kkamjong itu ikut berdiri bersama Sehun dan Yixing untuk memulai latihannya lagi.

Setelah jam menunjukan pukul 17.00 KST, ketiga _dancer_ itu menyudahi latihan mereka. Mereka mulai membersihkan diri dan mengganti pakaian mereka dengan baju yang bersih. Yixing yang telah selesai ganti baju kemudian duduk bersandar pada dinding untuk beristirahat sambil menunggu dua dongsaengnya yang masih berada di ruang ganti. Namja manis itu merogoh tas miliknya untuk mengecek _handphone_-nya.

10 _misscall_

5 _misscall_ dari Yifan, 2 _misscall_ dari Luhan, dan 3 _misscall_ dari Krystal

Yixing tersenyum saat membaca nama Krystal menjadi salah satu orang yang menelponnya. Namja manis itu kemudian mengecek pesan di _handphone_-nya.

6 _unread message_

From : Yifan hyung

_Yixing, kau selesai latihan jam berapa?_

From : Krystal

_Oppa, Ayo kita pulang bersama ^^_

From : Yifan hyung

_Aku latihan basket sampai sekitar jam 5pm. Mau pulang bersama?_

From : Krystal

_Oppa, kenapa tidak membalas pesanku? aku telpon juga tidak dijawab. Oppa dimana sekarang?_

From : Yifan hyung

_Aku tunggu di depan gerbang sekolah._

From : Luhan hyung

_Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku!_

Yixing mengernyitkan dahinya saat membaca pesan dari Luhan. _'Penjelasan apa yang dimaksud Luhan hyung' _batin namja manis itu. Namun, dia tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Namja manis itu kemudian mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Kau sudah mau pulang hyung?" tanya Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti yang disusul oleh Kai.

"Iya. Yifan hyung sudah menungguku di depan gerbang sekolah," jawab Yixing sambil menutup tasnya. "Aku pulang dulu ya," pamit Yixing kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruang latihan.

_Why Don't You Kiss Him?_

Di gerbang sekolah, Yifan berdiri sambil bersandar pada gerbang. Dia tampak sedang asyik dengan _game_ di _handphone_-nya hingga seseorang mengusik aktivitasnya.

"Yifan oppa," seru seorang gadis membuat Yifan menolehkan pandangannya.

Gadis itu adalah gadis yang tinggi semampai, kulit putih, dan rambut panjang yang sedikit bergelombang. Dia adalah Krystal, kekasih Yixing dan gadis yang merayu Yifan dengan memamerkan tubuhnya di depan kapten tim basket sekolah itu. Setiap orang pasti akan mengakuinya jika dia adalah gadis yang cantik.

Namun, kecantikan parasnya tidak mampu membuat seorang Yifan tertarik. Terlihat dari apa yang dilakukan Yifan saat ini. Namja tampan itu lebih memperhatikan _game_ di _handphone_-nya daripada meladeni gadis itu. Yifan tahu betapa buruknya hati Krystal sehingga namja tampan itu jengah dengan gadis itu.

"Oppa, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Krystal yang kini berada di samping Yifan. Sedangkan, yang ditanya malah asyik bermain _game_ seolah tak mendengar pertanyaan si gadis.

"Oppa, aku sedang bertanya padamu," kata Krystal merajuk.

"Jauhi Yixing!" seru Yifan tegas, tapi masih tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari _handphone_ di tangannya.

Krystal menyunggingkan sebuah _evil smile_. "Apa kau cemburu karena aku mendekati sahabatmu?" tanya Krystal masih dengan _evil smile_-nya. Gadis itu mulai mendekati Yifan dengan gerakan _seductive_.

"Aaghh," rintih Krystal saat Yifan mendorongnya.

"Dengar! Kalau kau berani mempermainkan Yixing, maka aku orang pertama yang akan membencimu dan akan memberimu perhitungan," ancam Yifan geram.

"Kenapa kau begitu membelanya?" tanya Krystal mulai kesal.

"Itu kar.."

"Yifan hyung! Krystal!" seru Yixing dari tempat yang tidak jauh dari namja dan yoeja yang sedang adu mulut tersebut.

"Yixing oppa," seru Krystal kemudian mendekati Yixing dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat. Hal itu membuat Yifan merutuk dalam hati. Sungguh gadis yang licik.

"Oppa, kau belum pulang?" tanya Krystal pura-pura perhatian.

"Aku baru saja selesai latihan," jawab Yixing. "Kenapa kau belum pulang? Dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini dengan Yifan hyung?" tanya Yixing.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar tadi dengan teman-temanku, dan tidak sengaja bertemu Yifan oppa di sini. Aku baru saja mau bertanya tentang Yixing oppa padanya," jawab Krystal berbohong.

Hal itu membuat Yifan semakin geram dengan gadis centil itu. Yifan yang mulai kehilangan kesabarannya menarik tangan Yixing agar namja manis itu menjauh dari Krystal.

"Ayo kita pulang," ajak Yifan dengan nada dingin.

"Hyung, tapi Krystal sendirian," seru Yixing melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Yifan. Yifan pun menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku akan mengantar Krystal pulang. Hyung pulang saja dulu," tambah Yixing kemudian menghampiri Krystal.

Yifan terdiam melihat Yixing menggandeng tangan Krystal. Krystal yang tahu jika Yifan sedang mengamatinya, membalas tatapan Yifan dengan seringaian. Namja tampan itu mengepalkan tangannya marah. Dia hanya bisa menatap kepergian Yixing dan Krystal dari hadapannya.

Krystal sungguh membuatnya naik darah dengan semua kelakuannya. Yifan bahkan heran, apa tujuan Krystal mendekati Yixing. Ingin rasanya Yifan membongkar semua kedok gadis centil itu. Namun, membongkar kedok Krystal secara tidak langsung akan mengatakan bahwa Yifan adalah namja yang disukai Krystal bukan Yixing. Yifan tidak ingin Yixing memiliki pikiran buruk tentangnya. Namja tampan itu tidak akan bisa menerima kemarahan Yixing. Jadi, dia akan biarkan Krystal melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Namun, cepat atau lambat kebusukan gadis itu pasti akan terbongkar dengan sendirinya.

_Why Don't You Kiss Him?_

"Apa Yifan oppa selalu perhatian padamu?" tanya Krystal pada Yixing. Keduanya kini tengah berada di bus.

"Itu karena sejak kecil, Yifan hyung selalu menganggapku adiknya," jawab Yixing.

"Yang aku tahu Yifan oppa memiliki _image_ buruk di sekolah. Seenaknya sendiri, suka membolos, dan sifatnya juga sangat dingin," komentar Krystal.

"Itu hanya karena dia tidak suka memperlihatkan sisi baiknya di depan orang. Dia bilang itu kan membuatnya repot," balas Yixing.

"Kau tahu banyak tentang Yifan oppa. Aku tidak meragukan kalau kalian sangat dekat," kata Krystal dengan senyum palsu yang seolah gadis itu tengah merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat. Sayangnya hal itu tidak dilihat oleh Yixing.

Setelah beberapa lama, Yixing dan Krystal akhirnya sampai di halte bus dekat rumah Krystal. Mereka berdua turun dari bus. "Oppa tidak perlu mengantarku sampai rumah. Rumahku sudah dekat kok," kata Krystal.

"Tapi ini sudah menjelang malam," balas Yixing.

"Aku sudah biasa kok. Justru aku menghawatirkan oppa. Bus menuju rumah Yixing oppa sebentar lagi datang, jika sampai terlewat oppa harus menunggu sekitar 4 jam lagi. Aku tidak ingin oppa telat pulang ke rumah," kata Krystal pura-pura perhatian.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pulang dulu. Sampai ketemu di sekolah," pamit Yixing saat melihat bus yang akan membawanya pulang telah sampai di depan halte. Namja manis itu kemudian menaiki bus itu dan melambaikan tangan pada Krystal.

"Aku tidak salah memilihmu, Oppa. Kau yang akan membuatku mendapatkan Yifan oppa," kata Krystal dengan seringaian saat bus yang membawa Yixing sudah berlalu dari halte tempatnya berdiri. Yixing sepertinya akan berada dalam masalah karena berhubungan dengan gadis bermuka dua seperti Krystal.

_Why Don't You Kiss Him?_

"Apa ini?" tanya Yixing pada diri sendiri saat ia menemukan sebuah amplop coklat di atas meja yang berada di kamarnya. Yixing baru saja sampai rumah dan langsung mmenuju kamarnya. Dia terkejut saat menemukan sebuah amplop tergeletak di mejanya.

"Lihat saja isinya dan kau akan tahu," balas Luhan tiba-tiba hingga mmembuat Yixing terkejut. Namja yang lebih tua satu tahun dari Yixing itu tengah berbaring di ranjang sepupunya itu.

"Sejak kapan Luhan hyung ada di kamarku?" tanya Yixing polos.

"Sejak tadi sore aku di sini hingga ketiduran karena menunggumu," jawab Luhan.

"Apa amplop ini dari mu?" tanya Yixing lagi.

"Iya, jadi cepat buka dan lihatlah," jawab Luhan.

Yixing kemudian membuka amplop yang ternyata berisi beberapa lembar foto. Mata Yixing lalu membulat tak percaya saat melihat siapa yang berada di dalam foto itu.

"Hyung, apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Yixing dengan nada tinggi.

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja pada orang di dalam foto itu. setelah itu aku akan menjelaskannya padamu. Aku ingin tahu apa jawabannya sama dengan jawabanku. Kalau tidak harusnya kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan," jawab Luhan yang masih menyisakan pertanyaan di benak Yixing. Namun, belum sempat Yixing bertanya lagi Luhan sudah pergi begitu saja dari kamarnya.

Yixing kemudian mengejar Luhan hingga halaman rumahnya. "Luhan hyung, tunggu!" panggil Yixing. Luhan kemudian menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"Apa tujuanmu memberikan foto itu padaku? Dan darimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Yixing.

"Tujuanku agar kau bisa mempertimbangkan keputusanmu dengan baik dan aku mendapatkannya dari teman-teman sekelasku," jawab Luhan. "Sudahlah, pikirkan saja dulu baik-baik, setelah itu8 datanglah padaku lagi," saran Luhan yang kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti untuk meninggalkan rumah Yixing.

Yixing terlihat bingung dengan semua yang tiba-tiba terjadi. Yifan, Luhan dan Krystal, ketiga orang itu telah menyita konsentrasi Yixing. Namja manis itu tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Namun, yang pasti Yixing akan menemui ketiganya besok. Dia benci menjadi satu-satunya yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kejadian yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

a.n : aku sebenernya bingung kalau mau bikin school life. Maklum, sudah lama lulus SMA.. Ini ff school life pertama ku semoga saja mendekati kehidupan sekolah yang sebenarnya.

Reader please give me comment.. your comment is my payment..

-Annies Kira yang hatinya dicuri oleh Xiumin ge-


	2. Chapter 2

**Title****: Why Don't You Kiss Him?**

**Chapter : 2 / ?**

**Author****: ****Annies**** Kira**

**Cast ****: ****Kris, Lay, Luhan and other EXO's member**

**Rating ****: ****PG – 18**

**Genre ****: Romance, hurt/comfort****, boys love**

a.n : Maaf yang dah nuunggu lama buat FF ini.. saya sibuk dengan skripsi dan juga wisuda selama ini ampe gag sempet ngelanjutin FF-nya.. skrang malah dapet tugas ngajar kelas 6 SD jadi makin sibuk dech.. maklumilah jika update-nya lama karena musti nyuri-nyuri waktu ngerjainnya..

Happy Reading Everyone ^^

_Why Don't You Kiss Him?_

Hari berikutnya, Yixing sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dalam pelajaran. Pikirannya masih melayang pada dua orang di dalam foto yang diberikan Luhan kemarin. Ingin sekali ia membolos pelajaran dan segera menemui Krystal dan Yifan. Namja manis itu ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia benci menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Tanpa menunggu lama, Yixing langsung keluar dari kelasnya. Namja manis itu berniat menemui Krystal, tapi tujuannya berubah saat ia melihat Yifan dan Luhan yang berjalan keluar dari kelas mereka. Yixing pun kemudian menghampiri kedua namja tampan itu.

"Luhan hyung! Yifan hyung!" seru Yixing memanggil Luhan dan Yifan. Kedua orang yang dipanggil pun menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Yixing," lirih Yifan.

"Yixing-ah, ada apa?" tanya Luhan berlagak tak mengerti.

"Bisa kita bicara? Kita bertiga," tanya Yixing. Yifan dan Luhan saling melempar pandangan sebelum akhirnya Yifan mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Kita bicara di lapangan basket saja," kata Yifan.

Tidak ada tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk mereka mengobrol selain lapangan basket yang letaknya jauh dari area kelas. Hal itu membuat pembicaraan mereka bisa lebih leluasa tanpa takut ada orang lain yang mendengar.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan pada kami?" tanya Yifan setelah mereka sampai di lapangan basket.

"Aku ingin Yifan hyung menjelaskan sesuatu padaku," jawab Yixing. Namja mans itu membuka amplop yang sejak tadi ia bawa dan menunjukan isinya di hadapan Yifan. "Hyung, kau mengenal Krystal kan?" tanya Yixing.

"Luhan, kau yang memberikan foto-foto itu ppada Yixing?" tanya Yifan geram dengan Luhan dan mengacuhkan pertanyaan Yixing.

"Aku hanya ingin dia sadar siapa Krystal. Itu saja," jawab Luhan.

"Memangnya siapa Krystal? Apa yang kalian ketahui tentang Krystal dan aku tidak tahu?" tanya Yixing mulai kesal karena tidak dihiraukan.

"Yixing-ah, Krystal adalah yeoja yang tidak ada bedanya dengan Victoria, Tiffany, dan yeoja-yeoja lainnya yang mengejar Yifan. Mungkin, Krystal justru lebih parah dari mereka semua. Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan di foto itu dengan jelas menggambarkan bagaimana Krystal mencoba merayu Yifan dengan memamerkan tubuhnya," kata Luhan yang akhirnya memberikan penjelasan pada Yixing.

"Yifan hyung, apa benar yang dikatakan Luhan hyung tentang Krystal?" tanya Yixing pada Yifan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Krystal memang pernah menggodaku. Tapi, itu sebelum kau mejadi kekasih Krystal. Aku harap dia berubah," jawab Yifan tanpa ingin membuat Yixing terluka.

"Jadi foto-foto ini benar terjadi," lirih Yixing.

"Setidaknya sekarang dia sudah menjadi kekasihmu. Aku harap dia sudah berubah," kata Yifan mencoba menenangkan Yixing.

"Aku akan bicara padanya," kata Yixing kemudian meninggalkan kedua namja yang lebih tua darinya.

_Bughh_

"Agghh," rintih Luhan yang merasakan perutnya dihantam oleh Yifan hingga tersungkur. Yifan memukul Luhan setelah Yixing pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Sudah aku bilang kan, biarkan Yixing tahu sendiri. Kenapa kau malah memberikan foto-foto itu padanya?" tanya Yifan geram.

"Aku tidak tahan mengetahui adik sepupuku menjadi kekasih yeoja seperti Krystal," jawab Luhan sambil berusaha berdiri. "Dan itu salahmu," tambah Luhan sambil membalas pukulan Yifan terhadapnya. "Kau berjanji padaku untuk menjaga Yixing. Mana buktinya? Kenapa kau membiarkannya bersama Krystal yang jelas-jelas hanya mempermainkannya?" teriak Luhan.

"Aku tidak bisa melihatnya terluka," lirih Yifan setelah mendengar kata-kata Luhan.

"Cepat atau lambat Yixing akan tetap terluka jika kita masih membiarkan Krystal bersamanya," kata Luhan yang sudah menguasai emosinya.

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya benci melihatnya bersedih," balas Yifan.

"Apa kau begitu menyukainya, huh?" tanya Luhan yang sontak membuat Yifan meoleh ke arah Luhan. Luhan hanya membalas tatapan terkejut Yifan dengan seringaian.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yifan.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai adik sepupuku yang manis itu," jawab Luhan semakin mengembangkan seringaiannya.

"Aku tidak akan berteman dengannya kalau aku tidak menyukainya," balas Yifan. Entah mengapa kata-kata Luhan membuatnya merasa malu seolah ia baru saja kepergok berbohong.

"Ayolah Yifan, kau pasti tahu yang aku maksud. Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi aku lebih memilih memberikan Yixing padamu dari pada yeoja-yeoja yang hanya memanfaatkannya," tambah Luhan.

"Aku hanya memukulmu di bagian perutkenapa otakmu yang kacau? Kau bicara yang tidak masuk akal," kata Yifan sarkas untuk mengurangi rasa gugup yang kini ia rasakan.

"Kau bisa bilang otakku kacau. Namun, hati dan otakmu lebih kacau dariku. Selamat berjuang mendapatkan hati adik sepupuku," balas Luhan lalu meninggalkan Yifan sendirian di lapangan basket.

Yifan merebahkan tubuhnya di lapangan. Namja tampan itu menutup matanya dan mencoba menenangkan pikirannya. Namun, belum lama ia memejamkan matanya namja tampan itu langsung membuka matanya kembali. "Yixing! Kenapa aku membayangkan wajahnya saat tersenyum? Agghhrrr, ini pasti karena aku terpengaruh ucapan Luhan tadi," kata Yifan yang lebih ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

_Why Don't You Kiss Him?_

Yixing semakin bingung dengan perasaannya setelah berbicara dengan Yifan dan juga Luhan di lapangan basket tadi. Pikiran namja manis itu melayang tak menentu. "Oppa!" seru seorang wanita, Krystal yang kini sudah berada di samping namja manis itu mengembalikan namja manis itu ke realitas. "Oppa, aku memanggilmu sejak tadi kenapa tidak menjawab?" tanya Krystal merajuk.

"Benarkah? Owh, maaf. Aku hanya sedang berpikir tadi," jawab Yixing sekenanya.

"Apa yang sedang oppa pikirkan?" tanya Krystal tertarik.

"Aku sedang memikirkanmu," jawab Yixing serius. Krystal yang mendengarnya langsung tertawa senang. "Apa kau pernah menyukai Yifan hyung?" tanya Yixing yang sontak menghentikan tawa Krystal.

"Eh? Yi-Yifan Oppa? A-aku..,"

Belum sempat Krystal melanjutkan ucapannya, bel masuk kelas sudah berbunyi. "Kita bicara lagi nanti sepulang sekolah. Aku menunggu penjelasanmu," kata Yixing masih dengan nada serius membuat Krystal merasa takut.

"Aku tidak pernah menyukai Yifan oppa," kata Krystal membela diri.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti saja," balas Yixing yang kemudian meninggalkan Krystal yang kesal.

_Why Don't You Kiss Him?_

Sepulang sekolah, Yixing menghampiri Krystal ke kelas kekasihnya tersebut. Yixing memang belum terlalu dalam menyukai Krystal. Namun, yeoja itu adalah kekasihnya sekarang. Jadi, sebagai kekasih dia perlu tahu apa hubungan Krystal dan sabahatnya, Yifan.

"Bagaiamana rencanamu? Apa sudah berhasil mendapatkan informasi tentang Yifan oppa?" suara salah satu teman Krystal membuat Yixing mengehentikan langkahnya dan memilih untuk bersembunyi.

"Belum. Justru Yixing oppa yang sekarang mulai mencurigaiku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi sepertinya dia sedang marah. Kalau sampai Yixing oppa tidak percaya padaku, rencanaku untuk mendekati Yifan oppa bisa gagal," jawab Krystal.

Yixing mengepalkan tangannya marah mendengar ucapan Krystal. '_Jadi selama ini aku hanya dijadikannya alat untuk mendekati Yifan hyung?'_ batin namja manis itu geram.

Yixing masih ditempatnya berdiri saat Krystal dan teman-temannya keluar dari kelas. "Yixing oppa?" lirih Krystal yang terkejut mendapati Yixing berada di depan kelasnya dengan raut marah.

"Jadi foto-foto ini benar, yang dikatakan Luhan hyung juga benar. Aku merasa sangat bodoh karena percaya padamu," kata Yixing sambil melempar amplop yang berisi foto-foto pemberian Luhan kemudian meninggalkan Krystal yang masih terkejut.

Krystal memuungut amplop itu dan melihat isinya. Mengetahui bahwa ia dalam masalah dan tidak mau rencananya gagal, Krystal pun mengejar Yixing. Yeoja itu meraih tangan Yixing uuntuk menghentikan langkah namja manis itu. "Oppa, itu bukan kemauanku. Teman-teman Yifan oppa yang memaksaku melakukannya," elak Krystal.

Yixing yang sudah tahu semuanya menyentakkan tangan Krystal. "Paksaan? Sekarang aku semakin tahu kenapa Luhan hyung dan Yifan hyung sangat membencimu karena kau memang pembohong," balas Yixing kesal.

"Luhan oppa dan Yifan oppa hanya ingin memisahkan kita. Jangan percaya pada mereka. Justru mereka yang berbohong," kata Krystal masih membela diri.

"Jangan pernah menjelek-jelekkan mereka di hadapanku. Tidak cukup kau berbohong padaku dan kau malah menjelek-jelekkan Luhan hyung dan Yifan hyung. Kau memang berhati busuk Krystal," balas Yixing semakin marah.

"Oppa,.."

"Jangan pernah bicara padaku lagi! Dan akan ku pastikan kau pun tidak akan bisa mendekati Yifan hyung," potong Yixing dan meninggalkan Krystal yang kesal karena rencananya untuk mendekati Yifan dengan memanfaatkan Yixing pun gagal.

_Why Don't You Kiss Him?_

Yixing merasa sangat marah dan kecewa. Dia juga merasa sangat bodoh karena dengan mudah dapat dibohongi oleh yeoja seperti Krystal. Ini bukan kali pertama namja manis itu dimanfaatkan oleh yeoja-yeoja yang menyukai Yifan. Namja manis itu merasa sangat tidak berarti. Dia berpikir bahwa tidak ada satu orang pun yang tulus menyayanginya.

Di sinilah ia sekarang, mengeluarkan semua kemarahannya dengan berlatih _dance_ di ruang latihan. Sudah sekitar dua jam dia berlatih tanpa beristirahat. Seragam yang ia kenakan sudah basah oleh keringat. Badannya juga sudah terasa lemas, tapi ia tetap berlatih. Berlatih _dance_ adalah caranya mengekspresikan perasaannya saat itu.

Yixing terjatuh saat kakinya sudah terasa lemas dan tak sanggup untuk melanjutkan gerakan _dance_-nya lagi. Namja manis itu tersungkur di lantai. "Hyung, kau punya masalah?" tanya Sehun hati-hati sambil menyodorkan handuk kecil untuk mengelap keringat Yixing. Yixing menerima handuk itu, tapi tetap diam. Namja manis itu merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai. Sehun pun mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Yixing.

Sejak tadi memang Sehun berada di ruang _dance_ bersama Yixing. Maknae tim _dance_ sekolah itu tidak berani mengganggu Yixing karena ia tahu namja yang lebih tua darinya itu sedang dalam suasana yang tidak baik. Sehun hanya melihatnya dari pojok ruangan. Dia berjaga-jaga jika terjadi sesuatu pada Yixing.

"Hyung, kau sedang bertengkar dengan seseorang?" tanya Sehun lagi. Lagi, tak ada jawaban dari Yixing.

"Yixing," seru seseorang dari arah pintu ruang _dance_. Sehun menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan Yifan berdiri di ambang pintu. Namun, namja yang dipanggil namanya itu justru tidak bergeming sedikit pun. Sehun yang merasa atmosfer ruang _dance_ kurang membaik memilih untuk keluar dari ruangan.

Menyadari sikap Yixing yang dingin, Yifan mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Yixing yang masih berbaring. "Kau masih memikirkan tentang Krystal? Tenang saja. Aku dan Krystal tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Setidaknya, dia sudah menjadi kekasihmu sekarang," kata Yifan mengawali pembicaraan setelah mereka terdiam untuk beberapa lama.

"Luhan hyung benar tentang Krystal. Jadi tidak perlu membelanya," balas Yixing dingin.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yifan yang tidak mengerti maksud Yixing.

"Aku mendengarnya sendiri dari Krystal. Dia hanya memanfaatkanku agar bisa mendekatimu," jawab Yixing. Yixing tertawa miris sambil mendudukan dirinya. "Untuk kesekian kalinya aku dimanfaatkan hanya untuk bisa mendekatimu. Bukankah itu sangat lucu?" tambah Yixing masih dengan senyum miris.

"Yixing-ah, mianhae," lirih Yifan.

"Sepertinya aku harus jauh-jauh darimu jika tidak ingin dimanfaatkan untuk kesekian kalinya, hyung," kata Yixing yang membuat Yifan terkejut. Tidak. Yifan tidak ingin Yixing menjauhinya. Tidak setelah dia mulai menyadari perasaannya untuk namja manis disampingnya itu.

Yixing mulai beranjak dari duduknya ketika Yifan menahannya dengan sebuah pertanyaan bodoh. "Apa kau menyalahkanku atas semua ini?" bukan, bukan itu yang ingin Yifan katakan, tapi kenapa pertanyaan bodoh itu yang terlontar dari mulut namja tampan itu.

"Benar. Aku tidak boleh menyalahkanmu. Aku saja yang terlalu bodoh dan mudah dibohongi," jawab Yixing dengan senyum getir.

"Yixing-ah, bu-bukan itu maksudku," balas Yifan gelagapan.

"Sudahlah, hyung. Aku sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang baik. Jadi tinggalkan aku sendiri," pinta Yixing dingin.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu,.."

_Bughh_

"Berhenti kataku, hyung. Aku tidak ingin mendengarkan apapun darimu. Aku sudah cukup muak dengan semua orang yang memanfaatkanku hanya untuk bisa dekat denganmu. Semuanya menginginkanmu, hyung. Semua orang. Tidak ada dari mereka yang tulus menyukaiku," teriak Yixing yang emosinya kini tak terkendali.

Yifan yang meraih tangan Yixing agar mau mendengarkan penjelasannya justru harus merasakan ngilu di pipinya akibat pukulan Yixing. Pukulan Yixing memang tidak sampai membuat namja tampan itu tersungkur. Namun, cukup membuat Yifan mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

Sakit. Itu yang Yifan rasakan. Namun, bukan sakit karena ngilu di pipinya akibat pukulan tangan Yixing. Rasa ngilu itu tak sebanding dengan sakit yang hatinya rasakan. Hati Yifan sakit mendengar Yixing mengatakan bahwa tidak ada satu orang pun yang menyukai namja manis itu dengan tulus. Padahal orang yang sangat menyukai Yixing dengan tulus adalah Yifan, namja tampan itu sendiri.

"Aku," kata Yifan serius sambil melangkah mendekati Yixing yang terpaku. "Aku orang yang tulus menyukaimu. Kau selalu bertanya kenapa aku tidak memilih satu dari para yeoja-yeoja itu kan? Alasannya adalah kau. Bagaimana aku bisa menyukai yeoja-yeoja itu sedangkan satu-satunya orang yang sangat aku sukai adalah kau. Aku menyukaimu Yixing-ah," tambah Yifan. Namja itu berhenti melangkahkan kakinya saat jaraknya dan Yixing hanya dua langkah lagi.

Yixing semakin terpaku mendengar pernyataan Yifan sebelum akhirnya senyum pahit terukir di bibirnya. "Lucu sekali, hyung. Jika kau pikir dengan mengatakan hal itu bisa membuat _mood_ku berubah. Kau berhasil. Kau mengubah _mood_ku menjadi semakin buruk," balas Yixing.

"Aku serius, Yixing. Aku memang menyukaimu, Zhang Yixing," ungkap Yifan dengan ekspresi dan nada yang serius.

"Kau gila, hyung," komentar Yixing yang kini ikut serius. "Aku seorang namja dan kau juga namja. Apa kau pikir ini masuk akal? Kau yang sedang bercanda hyung dan aku tidak punya waktu untuk candaanmu," tambah Yixing.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Yifan karena beberapa detik setelah Yixing membalas perkataannya namja tampan itu sudah mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Yixing. Yixing membelalakan matanya terkejut dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Setelah otak namja manis itu mampu mengartikan apa yang sedang terjadi, namja manis itu langsung mendorong Yifan sekuat tenaganya. Yifan tersungkur di lantai karena dorongan Yixing.

"KAU GILA HYUNG!" teriak Yixing kemudian berlari keluar ruang _dance_ dan meninggalkan Yifan yang merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"AAGGHHRR!" teriak Yifan setelah Yixing meninggalkannya. Yifan menyesali perbuatannya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika ia baru saja mencium Yixing. Bukan ini yang dia inginkan. Bukan tatapan kebencian dari Yixing yang ia inginkan.

Dia hanya ingin menenangkan Yixing. Namja tampan itu hanya ingin Yixing menyadari perasannya untuk namja manis itu. Dia ingin Yixing tahu jika dia sungguh-sungguh menyukai namja manis itu. Bukan, mungkin bukan hanya sekedar menyukai. Namun, namja tampan itu telah jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya itu.

"Benar dugaanku. Kau punya perasaan lebih terhadap Yixing hyung," kata seseorang yang sejak tadi mendengarkan percakapan Yixing dan Yifan.

"Kau..," lirih Yifan

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Untuk chap ini cuma singkat doang, mianhae *deed bow*

-Annies yang sedang kecanduan lagu Lucky dan XOXO-


	3. Chapter 3

**Title****: Why Don't You Kiss Him?**

**Chapter : 3 / ?**

**Author****: ****Annies**** Kira**

**Cast ****: ****Kris, Lay, Luhan and other EXO's member**

**Rating ****: ****PG – 18**

**Genre ****: Romance, hurt/comfort****, boys love**

a.n : chapter 3 datang..!

Happy Reading Everyone ^^

_Why Don't You Kiss Him?_

"KAU GILA HYUNG!" teriak Yixing kemudian berlari keluar ruang _dance_ dan meninggalkan Yifan yang merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"AAGGHHRR!" teriak Yifan setelah Yixing meninggalkannya. Yifan menyesali perbuatannya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika ia baru saja mencium Yixing. Bukan ini yang dia inginkan. Bukan tatapan kemarahan dari Yixing yang ia inginkan.

Dia hanya ingin menenangkan Yixing. Namja tampan itu hanya ingin Yixing menyadari perasannya untuk namja manis itu. Dia ingin Yixing tahu jika dia sungguh-sungguh menyukai namja manis itu. Bukan, mungkin bukan hanya sekedar menyukai. Namun, namja tampan itu telah jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya itu.

"Benar dugaanku. Kau punya perasaan lebih terhadap Yixing hyung," kata seseorang yang sejak tadi mendengarkan percakapan Yixing dan Yifan.

"Kau..," lirih Yifan.

_Why Don't You Kiss Him?_

Kai berlari menuju ruang dance. Dia harus berlatih untuk kompetisi yang sebentar lagi akan digelar. Sebagai ketua klub dia harus lebih baik dari anggota-anggotanya. Namun, setelah ia sampai di depan ruang dance, namja itu justru terdiam dan terkejut.

Bagaimana tidak terkejut jika melihat dua orang yang ia kenal saling berciuman apalagi keduanya adalah namja. Selain itu salah satu dari namja itu adalah anggotanya. Dia kemudian menyembunyikan dirinya agar tidak terlihat oleh kedua namja itu.

"KAU GILA HYUNG!" teriak namja yang ia tahu sebagai anggota klub _dance_-nya, Yixing pada namja yang telah menciumnya. Yixing kemudian pergi meningalkan namja lainnya, Yifan, ketua klub basket sekolah.

"Benar dugaanku. Kau punya perasaan lebih terhadap Yixing hyung," kata Kai memasuki ruang dance setelah Yixing pergi.

"Kau..," lirih Yifan.

"Pantas saja kau selalu menolak setiap gadis yang mendekatimu," tambah namja itu.

"Kim Jongin," ucap Yifan menyebut nama asli namja dihadapannya.

"Tenang saja, Hyung. Aku bisa jaga rahasia. Aku justru ingin membantumu mendapatkan Yixing, Hyung," kata Jongin atau Kai.

"Kau mau membantuku?" tanya Yifan heran.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa heran begitu? Aku bukan orang yang akan menentang hubungan seperti itu, hyung. Jadi, jangan heran begitu," jawab Kai santai dan malah mendudukan diri di lantai.

"Tapi kenapa kau mau membantuku?" tanya Yifan yang masih belum mengerti maksud Kai.

"Aku benci melihat Yixing hyung dipermainkan para gadis itu. Yixing hyung terlalu baik untuk selalu disakiti seperti itu. Selain itu, Yixing hyung terlihat senang jika bersamamu. Kau juga menjaganya dengan baik," jawab Kai. "Dari pada melihat Yixing hyung bersama seorang gadis yang hanya memanfaatkannya saja, aku lebih suka dia bersama namja yang jelas-jelas mencintainya," tambah Kai.

"Kau berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Yifan yang ikut mendudukan dirinya di samping Kai.

"Ya, dan aku rasa Yixing hyung akan lebih baik jika bersamamu," jawab Kai.

"Seandainya Yixing berpikir seperti itu," balas Yifan yang malah merebahkan dirinya dan menutup matanya dengan lengannya. Ada rasa putus asa di dalam kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Jangan cepat menyerah seperti itu, hyung. Yixing hyung hanya masih bingung dengan perasaannya. Itu juga salah mu yang main cium saja," kata Kai mencoba menyemangati tapi juga mengejek Yifan. Sedangkan Yifan memilih tidak merespon kata-kata Kai. "Biarkan Yixing hyung menenangkan dirinya dulu. Kau jangan mendekatinya atau kau malah akan kehilangannya," tambah Kai.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang lebih tua di sini?" tanya Yifan sarkas.

"Aku memang lebih muda darimu, hyung. Tapi, aku lebih berpengalaman darimu," balas Kai yang kemudian beranjak. Niatnya untuk berlatih telah hilang sejak ia melihat adegan yang seharusnya tidak ia lihat tadi. "Pulanglah hyung dan tenangkan dirimu. Kau juga akan pulang. Kau membuat niatku berlatih jadi hilang," kata Kai sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Yifan sendiri di ruang dance.

_Why Don't You Kiss Him?_

Hari berikutnya, Yixing tidak masuk sekolah. Yifan yang mengetahuinya dari Kai justru semakin menyesali perbuatannya kemarin. Yixing pasti sangat membencinya sekarang, pikir namja tampan itu. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Yifan membolos dan menghabiskan waktunya di lapangan basket. Hanya basket yang bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari Yixing.

"Ternnyata benar kau di sini, Yifan hyung," ucap seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan Yifan.

"Untuk apa ketua klub dance berada di lapangan basket?" tanya Yifan sarkas.

"Aku hanya ingin menitipkan kostum milik Yixing hyung padamu," jaawab Kai, sang ketua klub dance.

"Kenapa tidak kau berikan saja sendiri? Kau sudah tahu bagaimana hubunganku dan Yixing sekarang kan?" tanya Yifan lagi.

"Setidaknya ini bisa menjadi alasanmu untuk mengetahui keadaan Yixing hyung. Aku yakin kau sangat mengkhawatirkanya sekarang sampai-sampai kau membolos lagi. Yixing hyung pasti akan memarahimu habis-habisan jika dia tahu kau membolos lagi," jawab Kai.

"Apa menurutmu setelah kejadian kemarin, Yixing masih mau peduli padaku? Aku tidak yakin dengan hal itu. Dia pasti sangat membenciku sekarang," balas Yifan putus asa.

"Jangan patah semangat begitu, hyung. Mungkin ini karma untukmu karena sering menolak para yeoja yang mengejar-ngejarmu. Kau hanya perlu membuktikan kalau kau memang mencintai Yixing hyung," kata Kai memberi nasihat.

"Kim Jongin, apa selain sebagai ketua klub dance, kau juga membuka konsultasi cinta? Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan kata-kata seperti itu?" tanya Yifan sarkas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Sudah ku bilang kan hyung, aku lebih berpengalaan darimu. Sudahlah, aku titip kostum itu untuk Yixing hyung," kata Kai yang mulai beranjak pergi. "Oh ya, sampaikan juga padanya, kompetisi tinggal dua minggu lagi jadi aku harap dia bisa ikut berlatih bersama kami," tambah Kai sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Yifan di lapangan basket.

Yifan menatap kostum yang masih terbungkus rapi dihadapannya. Hatinya begejolak antara mengantarkan kostum itu ke rumah Yixing atau tidak. Apa dia siap bertemu Yixing setelah apa yang terjadi? Akhirnya ketakutan Yifan selama ini terjadi juga. Jika dia tahu akan begini akhirnya, Yifan pasti memilih untuk memendap perasaannya seumur hidupnya.

_Why Don't You Kiss Him?_

Yifan akhirnya memilih untuk memberikan kostum itu pada Yixing. Setidaknya dengan dia pergi ke rumah Yixing dia bisa tahu keadaan namja manis itu. Mungkin benar kata Kai, Yifan harus belajar dari para gadis yang mengejarnya. Jika memang dia tulus mencintai Yixing, maka namja tampan itu harus membuktikannya dengan tidak menjauhi Yixing.

Tanpa Yifan sadari, ia sudah berada di halaman rumah Yixing. Ini pertama kalinya Yifan begitu gugup datang ke rumah namja manis itu. Yifan mengetuk pintu rumah Yixing sambil mencoba meredakan rasa gugupnya. Namja tampan itu bahkan berharap bukan Yixing yang membuka pintu. Sungguh, dia belum siap melihat tatapan kemarahan Yixing seperti yang kemarin.

"Yifan," seru seorang wanita paruh baya membuka pintu. Dia adalah orang tua Yixing.

"Aunty, Apa kabar?" sapa Yifan sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Apa kau datang untuk menjenguk Yixing? Dia seperti kurang baik sejak kemarin," tanya Mrs. Zhang.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya datang untuk memberikan pakaian ini untuk Yixing. Temannya memintaku untuk memberikan pakaian itu dan juga menyampaikan pesan agar Yixing bisa berlatih bersama mereka lagi," jawab Yifan.

"Kenapa tidak kau sampaiakan saja sendiri pada Yixing?" tanya Mrs. Zhang lagi.

"Maaf, tapi aku masih ada urusan jadi tidak bisa menemui Yixing. Tapi, Yixing baik-baik saja kan Aunty?" tanya Yifan khawatir.

"Dia sudah sedikit membaik. Dia mungkin hanya butuh istirahat," jawab Mrs. Zhang.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku permisi dulu Aunty," pamit Yifan setelah menyampaikan pesan dari Kai.

"Baik. Hati-hati di jalan ya," bals Mrs. Zhang. Wanita paruh baya itu menatap kepergian Yifan dengan rasa heran. Dia merasa ada yang aneh antara Yixing dan Yifan. Tidak biasanya Yifan menolak untuk menemui Yixing.

_Why Don't You Kiss Him?_

Setelah tidak masuk sekolah sehari, Yixing akhirnya mulai masuk sekolah lagi. Pesan dari Kai yang disampaikan ibunya tentang latihan dance memaksanya untuk berangkat sekolah. Dia pikir bahwa menghindari Yifan dengan tidak masuk sekolah hanya akan merugikan dirinya sendiri. Lagipula mengikuti kompetisi dance adalah keinginannya dari dulu, jadi dia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

Namun, apa yang dia khawatirkan terjadi juga yaitu bertemu dengan Yifan. Baru saja ia memasuki area sekolah dia sudah harus berteu dengan Yifan. Namja manis itu kini hanya berjarak sekitar 10 meter dari Yifan. Namun, tidak ada dari keduanya yang mau menyapa. Keduanya justru terasa _awkward_. Yixing kemudian menghela napas antara lega dan juga kesal pasalnya Yifan pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun padanya.

"Kenapa dia bersikap acuh seperti itu? Apa dia marah padaku? Tapi bukankah aku yang seharusnya marah padanya?" gerutu Yixing kesal.

"Kau marah-marah pada siapa hyung?" tanya Sehun dari belakang Yixing membuat namja manis itu terkejut.

"Yak! Oh Sehun? Apa kau senang jika aku terkena serangan jantung? Berhentilah mengagetkan orang seperti itu," seru Yixing.

"Itu salahmu yang sibuk menggerutu entah pada siapa," balas Sehun. "Tapi kau tadi marah-marah pada siapa, hyung?" tanya Sehun yang penasaran.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Yixing yang kemudian meninggalkan Sehun yang penasaran.

"Yixing hyung aneh," komentar Sehun.

_Why Don't You Kiss Him?_

Untuk kesekian kalinya Yifan menghabiskan waktunya di lapangan basket. Namja tampan itu sedang mengingat pertemuannya dengan Yixing pagi tadi. Dia sedikit menyesal mengacuhkan Yixing begitu saja. Padahal, dia seharusnya minta maaf pada namja manis itu bukan malah meninggalkannnya begitu saja tanpa menyapa.

Namun, mau bagaimana lagi namja tampan itu belum siap untuk berhadapan dengan Yixing. Bagaimana kalau Yixing yang mengacuhkannya? Bagaimana jika Yixing menatapnya dengan tatapan kemarahan seperti hari itu atau lebih parahnya tatapan kebencian? Tidak. Yifan belum siap menerima kemungkinan terburuk itu.

"Huhhff.. Kenapa harus kau orang yang berhasil mengambil hatiku?" kata Yifan sambil menghela napas berat.

"Kau di sini, Yifan gege," seru seorang gadis yang cukup tampan(?) menghampiri Yifan. Yifan menoleh mendengar suara yang cukup familiar di telinganya.

"Amber? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Yifan terkejut.

"Apa seperti itu caramu menyambut sepupumu ini?" balas Amber, sepupu Yifan sarkas.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya heran tiba-tiba melihatmu di sekolah dan juga dengan kau yang memakai seragam," kata Yifan.

"Apa Aunty tidak memberitahumu jika mulai hari ini aku akan sekolah di sini?" tanya Amber.

"Jadi kau akan sekolah di sini? Tapi, Mommy tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku," jawab Yifan.

"Itu tidak masalah lagi sekarang karena aku sudah ada di sini. Tapi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini sendirian?" tanya Amber yang heran melihat kakak sepupunya di lapangan basket padahal jam istirahat baru saja berbunyi. "Apa kau membolos pelajaran?" tambah Amber.

"Jangan katakan apapun pada mommy soal ini kau mengerti!" kata Yifan mengancam.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun tentang kau membolos pelajaran. Tapi, aku lapar jadi bisakah kau traktir aku makan sekarang?" pinta Amber.

"Baiklah. Ayo pergi," ajak Yifan akhirnya.

_Why Don't You Kiss Him?_

Sepertinya hari itu memang bukan hari keberuntungan Yifan karena kini dia harus bertemu lagi dengan Yixing di kantin sekolah. Namun, dia tetap saja bersikap acuh seolah Yixing tidak ada. "Yifan ge, ayo duduk di sini saja," ajak Amber dan menyeret Yifan untuk duduk di bangku dekat tempat Yixing duduk.

Yifan melirik ke arah Yixing. Dia ingin tahu apa reaksi Yixing, tapi sepertinya harapannya terlalu tinggi karena namja manis itu tidak memperlihatkan reaksi apapun. Dia justru terlihat menikmati makanannya.

"Yifan ge, kenapa diam saja? Apa akau tidak enak badan?" tanya Amber sambil menempelkan tanggannya di kening Yifan.

"Aku baik-baik saj jadi jangan terlalu berlebihan," balas Yifan sambil menyingkirkan tangan Amber dari keningnya.

"Aku hanya ingin bersikap seperti sepupu yang baik, appa itu salah?" tanya Amber sedikit kesal dengan sikap Yifan padanya.

"Aku tahu kau bukan orang yang akan peduli padaku. Jika kau sampai seperti ini, pasti ada yang kau inginkan dariku iya kan?" balas Yifan.

"Kau memang pintar Yifan ge," komentar Amber.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Yifan _to the point_.

"Kau tahu aku juga suka basket kan? Apa kau bisa membantuku untuk masuk tim basket sekolah?" pinta Amber.

"Kau bisa datangi pelatih dan bialng padanya jika kau ingin bergabung di tim basket. Gampang kan?" balas Yifan.

"Ayolah, ge. Setidaknya bantu aku untuk bicara pada pelatih. Aku kan baru masuk ke sekolah ini," rengek Amber.

"Jangan merengek seperti itu. kau tidak cocok untuk merengek," komentar Yifan.

"Kalau begitu bantu aku," tambah Amber.

"Baiklah aku akan membantumu untuk bicara pada pelatih agar memasukanmu ke tim basket sekolah," kata Yifan akhirnya.

"_You're the best_ Yifan ge," puji Amber.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang sedang terganggu dengan kedekatan mereka. Orang itu adalah namja manis bernama Zhang Yixing. Karena tidak tahan si namja manis pun memilih untuk meninggalkan kantin.

_Why Don't You Kiss Him?_

Yixing berjalan lunglai ke arah kantin. Biasanya dia akan menarik-narik lengan Yifan untuk menemaninya makan, tapi kali ini tidak mungkin dia akan melakukan hal itu pada Yifan setelah apa yang terjadi. Sekarang, dia harus makan sendirian. Dia benci jika harus makan sendirian seperti ini.

Yixing semakin kesal saat melihat Yifan datang ke kantin dengan seorang gadis yang tengah menggandeng tangannya. Kesal? Entahlah. Yixing hanya tidak suka melihat pemandangan itu. Namun, demi gengsi namja manis itu bersusah payah bersikap acuh dengan kehadiran dua orang itu.

Sayangnya, nasib sedang ingin mempermainkan Yixing karena kedua orang itu justru duduk di dekat tempatnya duduk sekarang. Yixing bahkan bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana si gadis itu merengek di hadapan Yifan. Hal itu membuat Yixing semakin kesal. Biasanya Yixing yang merengek dihadapan Yifan, tapi sekarang? Yixing justru seolah tak dianggap kehadirannya oleh Yifan.

Yixing yang sudah tidak tahan dengan pemandangan antara Yifan dengan gadis yang entah siapa itu akhirnya memilih meninggalkan kantin. Padahal dia bahkan belum memakan setengah dari makanannya. Namun, mau bagaimana lagi selera makannya lenyap karena pemandangan menyebalkan itu. Setidaknya itu menurut Yixing.

Bahkan kekesalan Yixing berlanjut sampai ke ruang latihan. Beberapa kali dia melakukan kesalahan, salah gerakan, salah tempo, bahkan sampai terpeleset. Hal itu membuat Sehun dan Kai menghentikan latihan untuk sementara.

" Kau kenapa hyung?" tanya Kai.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Yixing datar.

"Kau sedang ada masalah ya? Kau terlihat tidak konsentrasi latihan," kini giliran Sehun yang bertanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Yixing.

"Jangan bohong hyung. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk bercerita padaku tentang masalahmu, tapi bisakah kau cepat selesaikan masalahmu agar kau bisa konsentrasi berlatih lagi? Kompetisi tinggal sebentar lagi jika kita tidak ada perkembangan kita pasti kalah," nasihat Kai.

"Aku pulang dulu. Sepertinya aku belum bersemangat untuk latihan," pamit Yixing yang pergi begitu saja tanpa mendengar balasan dari dua anggota klub dance lainnya.

_Why Don't You Kiss Him?_

"Kau terlihat uring-uringan beberapa hari ini," komentar Mrs. Zhang pada Yixing. "Kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya Mrs. Zhang.

Ini sudah hari ke empat sejak peristiwa Yifan mencium Yixing dan sejak saat itu hubungan keduanya semakin merenggang. Ditambah lagi Amber yang sering berada di dekat Yifan membuat Yixing sering uring-uringan tidak jelas. Seperti hari ini, Yixing pulang sekolah dengan wajah murung.

"Aku baik-baik saja, mom," jawab Yixing malas.

"Jangan bohong Yixing. Mommy tahu jika kau sedang ada masalah? Apa kau bertengkar dengan Yifan?" tanya Mrs. Zhang tepat sasaran.

"Kenapa mommy tanya begitu?" kata Yixing balik bertanya.

"Sudah beberapa hari ini Yifan tidak datang ke rumah. Dia juga menolak untuk masuk saat terakhir dia ke sini untuk memberikan kostum dance mu itu. Sejak itu juga kau sering uring-uringan tidak jelas," jawab Mrs. Zhang menjelaskan. "Jadi, apa benar kau bertengkar dengan Yifan?" tanya sang ibu lagi.

"Ehm, Ne. Aku bertengkar dengan Yifan hyung," jawab Yixing akhirnya.

"Jarang sekali kalian bertengkar sampai seperti ini. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Mrs. Zhang lagi.

"Yifan hyung, dia...," Yixing terdiam dan tidak tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan dia ceritakannya. "Mom, kalau seseorang menyatakan cinta padaku, tapi dia adalah orang yang membuatku dimanfaatkan oleh orang yang ingin dekat dengannya, apa yang akan mommy lakukan jika menjadi aku?" tanya Yixing akhirnya.

"Kalau kau juga menyukainya, kenapa tidak? Justru bagus kalau dia malah menyukaimu dan bukan menyukai orang-orang yang memanfaatkanmu," jawab sang ibu bijak.

"Mommy berpikir seperti itu?" tanya yixing belum yakin.

"Tentu saja. Itu akan menjadi pelajaran untuk mereka yang memanfaatkanmu. Mereka bersusah payah dengan segala cara untuk bisa bersama orang yang mereka sukai hingga memanfaatkanmu, tapi ternyata orang itu justru menyukaimu bukannya orang-orang jahat itu. Jadi kau bisa menunjukan pada mereka bahwa kau lah pemenangnya. Kau lah orang yang mampu menakhlukan hati orang yang mereka sukai itu," jawab Mrs, Zhang panjang lebar.

"Tapi mom,. Orang itu terlalu buru-buru menyatakan perasaannya saat aku sedang kalut karena merasa dimanfaatkan untuk ke sekian kalinya," balas Yixing dengan _pout_ di bibirnya. "Aku bahkan memakinya saat itu," tambah Yixing lemah.

"Apa kau menyukai orang itu?" tanya Mrs. Zhang.

"Aku tidak yakin apakah aku menyukainya juga atau tidak. Namun, aku benci saat dia mengacuhkanku," jawab Yixing.

"Itu berarti kau menyukainya. Kalau begitu, kau minta maaf padanya karena sudah memakinya dan katakan padanya kalau kau juga menyukainya," nasihat sang ibu.

"Tapi mom... Dia.. Dia..,"

"Orang itu Yifan kan?" tanya Mrs. Zhang memotong ucapan Yixing. Sang anak pun mengangguk lemah mengiyakan tebakan sang ibu. "Lalu tunggu apa lagi, katakan padanya kalau kau juga menyukainya," nasihat sang ibu lagi.

"Mommy tidak apa-apa aku dengan Yifan hyung?" tanya Yixing memastikan.

"Yifan anak yang baik, pintar dan dia bisa diandalkan untuk menjagamu. Mommy juga sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil. Jadi mommy tidak punya alasan untuk menolaknya," jawab Mrs. Zhang.

"Tapi kami sama-sama namja, mom. Apa mommy tidak merasa bagaimana gitu?" seru Yixing.

"Tidak masalah bagi mommy kalian sama-sama namja atau tidak. Yifan mencintaimu dengan tulus dan mommy bisa lihat itu dari bagaimana dia memperlakukanmu selama ini. Dia tidak seperti mantan-mantan kekasihmu dulu. Jadi, mommy lebih suka kau bersama dengan Yifan yang sesama namja daripada kau dengan yeoja-yeoja itu," balas sang ibu.

"Sayangnya semua sudah terlambat, mom," kata Yixing lirih.

"Terlambat?" tanya Mrs. Zhang bingung.

"Yifan hyung sekarang sudah dekat dengan yeoja pindahan dari Taiwan," jawab Yixing lemah.

"Apa kau yakin dia punya hubungan dengan yeoja itu?" tanya Mrs. Zhang.

"Mereka terlihat sangat akrab," jawab Yixing.

"Apa kau sudah tanya pada Yifan tentang yeoja itu?" tanya sang ibu. Yixing menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Kalau begitu tanyakan padanya, agar semuanya jelas," tambah Mrs. Zhang.

Setelah mendapat nasihat dari ibunya, semalaman Yixing tidak bisa tidur memikirkan Yifan dan juga perasaannya. Apakah benar dia juga menyukai namja tampan kapten tim basket sekolah itu? Apa setelah Yixing menolaknya saat pertama kali Yifan menyatakan perasaannya pada namja manis itu, Yifan masih mau dengannya? Dan siapa yeoja itu? Kenapa dia bisa sedekat itu dengan Yifan? Padahal selama ini Yifan tidak pernah dekat dengan yeoja manapun. Pikiran-pikiran itu membuat Yixing terjaga hingga pagi.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Maaf readers *deep bow* FF ini bakal lama update gegara sekarang dah gag punya banyak waktu buat bikin FF. Tapi, bakal diusahain tetep update dan gag discontinue..

-Annies yang luluh untuk kesekian kalinya karena kak Yixing -


End file.
